


Two Haig Whisky Sours + a Rum & Coke

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Cock Kink, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet & Messy, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phil finds out about how helpful Director Mace was to Melinda while he was on mission, and makes sure to repay him for the trouble.
Relationships: Jeffrey Mace/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Jeffrey Mace, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May/Jeffrey Mace
Comments: 27
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to "Director's Assistance". You do not have to have read that story (although I strongly suggest you do because Jeffrey Mace deserves a lot of love).
> 
> A bit of canon-divergence as far as the time line of Season 4. I like to pretend things didn't turn ugly so soon. 
> 
> There isn't anything too explicit in Chapter 1, so I will add more tags as I post the actual smut.

They had taken a step forward. It was a baby step really, wobbly and terrifying, but they did it. Daisy being back, even though she was still going through some dark moments and refused to change that horrendous emo hair Melinda couldn’t stand, helped Coulson be more relaxed. As relaxed as he could be with everything else going on, but they were going through a quiet stretch at the base. Melinda knew it would not last, but she planned on taking full advantage of it; her mind was already working on finding a good getaway spot not too far from the Playground for her and Phil. That step they had taken was ready for a little push to turn into a solid walk.

Melinda was so caught up in her little daydream she didn’t notice Coulson at first when she entered the gym (something that would have cost her if he were an enemy during a mission). He was standing by the back wall, where the benches were, exactly where she had to go to put down her bag. He smirked when she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you have anything to do?” she asked, tossing her bag under the bench and bending at the waist to stretch in front of him. She knew Coulson would try to catch a glimpse of her ass in leggings, so she held the pose for longer than necessary.

“You forget I’m just a simple agent now. I’m technically on leave after the last mission.”

“Then _leave_ ,” Melinda said, smirking.

“Nah, I think I’ll observe you beating the hell out of Strike,” Coulson leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Melinda almost hummed watching his biceps stretch the fabric of his dress shirt. “You’re welcome to join me on the mat.”

“Not trying to get knocked on my ass at nine in the morning, Mel.”

A few agents had joined them in the gym and one of them turned his head when he heard the nickname only Phil Coulson was allowed to use. Melinda rolled her eyes as she walked to the center of the mat. “Listen up,” she said over the noise. The private talks stopped. “Today’s training is about endurance, nothing more. You don’t attack to win, you don’t hit to hurt, you don’t use any more energy than you absolutely need to. I know it sounds easy but once your adrenaline is pumping all you’ll want to do is knock your opponent on their ass.” Her eyes landed on Coulson as she finished giving her instructions.

Phil smirked but turned his attention as the pairs began circling around each other, neither agent willing to strike first. Melinda observed everything across from him, at the other corner of the mat. She didn’t see who entered but she noticed Phil’s frown, it was gone in the next second, but Melinda caught it.

She walked around the mat so she could keep an eye on her team and be able to see the entrance at the same time. Mace was standing by the door, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Fuck. This was not the first time he dropped by during one of Melinda’s training, but this was the first time Coulson was there. Mace saw him standing in the corner and frowned, not being a spy didn’t grant him the ability to keep his face neutral. He played it off well, though. He continued watching the training for several minutes, only then did he pull his phone out of his pocket, pretended to check it quickly, and headed for the door. Before leaving, Mace turned and nodded at Melinda. She nodded back, then turned to look at Coulson.

He had the most amused and filthy smirk on his lips as he watched her closely. Not for the first time, Melinda wondered if the man could read minds. Communications couldn’t give someone the ability to figure out what was going on with just a few simple clues. Yet, he knew. She heard Phil’s phone buzz and watched as he headed for the door after checking the message. She rolled her eyes.

Melinda sat at the table of their favorite kitchenet scrolling through her tablet, waiting for Coulson. They both had a busy day. Between Melinda dealing with her Strike team and trying to get Daisy to do tai-chi with her again, and Coulson having gone off somewhere with Mack to look for a part for Lola, they had not seen each other since the morning. She knew he would come. This was their evening routine.

She was almost done with denying every request for equipment upgrade her team **did not** need, when she heard Phil’s steps. She kept scrolling. He stopped at the door, then headed for the cabinet where they kept the Haig and their glasses. Melinda heard the clink of the ice cubes and smirked to herself as Coulson puttered around the small kitchen. He placed the glass next to her right hand and walked around the counter to face her.

Melinda looked up. “You know, this is the equivalent of a guy at a bar buying you a drink even though you told him you’re not thirsty.”

Phil shrugged. “Wouldn’t know, never went to bars to pick up girls.”

“You’re right, during the Academy girls used to fall ass first on your lap.”

“Not always ass first,” he said, raising his left eyebrow. “I just thought we should talk.”

“You’re making it about you, and it isn’t. I was…horny. Mace landed a hand. That’s all.”

“You were frustrated because I led you on. Initiated something and then walked out on you. I’m…”

Melinda stood and walked around the table to him. “Most men would be pissed or jealous. You’re beating yourself up for something harmless.” She slid her palms up his chest and squeezed his shoulders.

“I’m pissed, but at myself, for not being there when you needed me.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “You’re here now. And…” She bit her lip as she moved closer, her hip rubbing Coulson’s groin, and groaned when she felt him semi-hard. “We can always make up for lost time.”

Coulson growled and pulled her closer, turning them so Melinda’s back dug into the counter. His right hand squeezed her thigh before wrapping it around his waist. He then ran that hand up her belly and squeezed her breast while his lips sucked and nipped her throat, his teeth biting the skin gently so not to leave a mark. “Do you think Mace sucks dick?” he asked, biting her ear.

Melinda had to throw her hand over her mouth because she laughed that hard. “Well, I don’t know about that but…” She pushed him a little so she could hop on the table and wrap her legs around him before pulling him close again. “He did bring up a threesome between us.”

Coulson raised his eyebrow, his eyes running over Melinda’s chest as her breathing quickened from the hand that was pinching her nipple over her shirt. “So, you think he might be interested.”

“Maybe he is only interested in seeing me stuffed full of two big dicks. You know how some men are.” Melinda bit her lower lip as Phil pinched harder. Her clit was throbbing, and she could feel her wetness soak her panties.

Coulson pulled back to look at her wide eyed. “His cock is big?”

Melinda laughed. “You have no idea.” She squirmed, trying to get him to go back to what he was doing.

He leaned in to give her a proper kiss. It was slow and gentle, full of sweetness, little licks and bites that just made her more aroused. But even though Phil was trying to be gentle Melinda could tell how desperate he was. She could feel the wet patch on the front of his jeans. She frowned when he didn’t deepen the kiss and pulled back. “You okay?”

Coulson leaned his forehead against hers, panting. “Yeah, just…I don’t want to rush this and…”

“Hey, there’s no rush.” Melinda cupped his face in her hands.

“I keep doing it. Getting you worked up and then pulling back. I just…”

Melinda hopped off the counter and wrapped her hands around his waist. “Phil, this is not a race. It will happen when we’re ready.”

Phil opened his mouth, but his phone rang, and he groaned. “I’m going to kill these kids,” he said, looking at the caller ID. He kissed her quickly and headed for the door.

“Ummm…Phil?” Melinda nodded toward his crotch when he turned. “Why don’t I go see what’s going on and you stop by your bunk first?”

Phil rubbed the back on his neck with his right hand, his cheeks turning pink. “Thank you.”

Melinda walked to him slowly and stopped to whisper in his ear. “Maybe I can say you weren’t feeling well so you have enough time to deal with your little problem.” She leaned closer and licked his ear. “Take that hard cock in your hand and stroke it while you think about my mouth on it, sucking hard.”

Phil growled. His prosthetic hand grabbed her hip and pulled her to him. Melinda knew there would be bruises there tomorrow and that made her keen. “I swear I’ll make it up to you,” he said.

Melinda pulled back to kiss the tip of his nose. “I am in no rush.”

She knew Coulson was looking at her ass while she left the room, so she added an extra swing to her hips. “Oh, and…” She stopped and turned to face him. “Please make sure I’m there when you ask Mace about the threesome.”

She smirked as his laughter faded down the hallway.

Coulson asked Mace about the threesome a few days later, after a rather boring briefing, where she and Phil had spent most of the time making fun of Burrows. Mace kept giving them dirty looks. Melinda had almost forgotten all about their conversation over Mace, but she thought she had a hunch as to why Phil was so eager for a threesome instead of some time alone for the two of them.

“I beg your pardon?” Mace looked up from the papers he had been reading.

Phil stood in front of him, the desk separating them. Melinda leaned against the wall, smirking.

“Come on, Director, you heard me. I asked whether you were still interested in that threesome you propositioned to Agent May?”

Mace’s mouth opened and closed, not his best impression of a fish. “Listen, Phil, I’m not sure…”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She was hungry and this was taking too long. “Give it up, Mace, he knows. This is simply a yes or no answer.”

Mace flushed. “The answer would always be yes, but I would not want to come between the two of you. Phil, you have to know I never…”

“Jeff, Melinda does whatever she wants when she is not with me. And even when she is…” Phil turned to look at her quickly. “I’m usually in on it. This is not the jealous boyfriend telling you to fuck off. This is a very eager partner inviting you to some fun.”

Mace sat back in his chair, looking between Phil and Melinda. “All right then.”

“Perfect,” Melinda said, pushing herself off the wall. “I’ll let you know the details.”

Their chance didn’t present itself for a few days. They had to figure out a good time for all three of them to be off base and the world (hopefully) not to implode. Of course, now that they were simple agents again, Phil and Melinda could easily ask for some time off base. This wouldn’t be the first time they took off together, but people still stared when Phil drove Lola off the base.

He had wanted a big city, fancy hotel, and maybe even a nice dinner but Melinda had argued this was not a date and they needed to be close to the base. She had picked the Hilton in Old Town Alexandria; it was nice but had a low profile. Melinda eyed the bar as they walked into the lobby. It reminded her of the Playground; the décor was sparse, the walls painted in an underwhelming grey. They checked in as Mister and Missis Martin. Melinda took Phil’s hand and walked over to the bar, the only pop of color there being the yellow back of the bar stools.

“Eager to get drunk, aren’t we?” Phil said, as he sat next to her. His right hand fell on her thigh and squeezed. He ordered them two Haig whisky sours as Melinda smiled.

“You know I get hornier when I get tipsy, Phil.”

He smirked, leaning into her to whisper. “I don’t think you being horny has ever been a problem, Mel.”

Melinda smirked and went to kiss him, but the bartender placed the drinks down in front of them and mumbled an apology. “To baby steps,” she said, touching her glass lightly to Phil’s. “And to not feeling pressured for anything to need to happen.” She studied his face as she took a sip of her drink.

Phil looked down at his drink. “I wish I could explain…”

Melinda placed her hand on his left thigh. “You don’t have to. Let’s just take tonight one step at a time. Anything doesn’t feel right, we don’t do it. But…” she slid her hand up his thigh and rested it over Phil’s ever-growing bulge. “If you want something, tonight is the night to chase it.” She felt him stiffen under her grasp, so she knew it wasn’t a matter of not wanting her and putting up a front. She tried not to press the issue.

Phil shifted in his seat, biting his lip. “If you keep that up, I won’t be able to get up from here in a while.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “That’s okay, there’s something up already.” She continued stroking him over his pants, never breaking their eye contact.

“That was horrible. I’m supposed to make the corny jokes around here,” Phil said, leaning in to bite her neck and lick over the bruise he left there.

From the corner of her left eye Melinda could see the bartender was staring at them. She wondered if they looked like a normal couple on date night. She had only ever had the normal dating experiences with Andrew. Everything with Phil was always…more. Melinda liked it, but now and then she wondered what a normal life with him was like. Was it even possible at all?

“I can hear you think,” Coulson said.

“You were right about the corny jokes,” Melinda said, kissing his lips quickly. She picked up her drink and took a gulp, letting it burn as it went down. She nodded toward the check-in desk when she saw Mace.

Phil whistled. “Damn.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I be jealous?” In reality, she was ogling Mace too. He had on a black suit she had never seen on him before and he wasn’t wearing a tie. His white dress shirt had a few buttons open and Melinda bit her lip when she caught a glimpse of his smooth chest.

“Gotta give it to him, the guy knows what he’s doing.”

“Barely. He wanted to check in under his real name.”

Melinda and Phil shared a laugh as Mace approached them. He nodded, before stopping in front of the two agents.

“Can we buy you a drink?” Phil asked, smiling.

Mace nodded. “Rum and Coke, please.” He smiled at Melinda when Phil turned to catch the bartender’s attention. “You look lovely.”

Melinda tipped her head to the right, letting the curls she had spent too much time on (for her standards) fall over her shoulder. “You don’t look bad yourself. Coulson over here was almost drooling.”

Mace blushed because in that exact moment Phil turned to hand him his drink. He took it and gulped down half the glass.

“We should have ordered shots,” Phil said. He toyed with the thin strap of Melinda’s dress.

She knew he was doing it on purpose, and joined in. She swung the bar stool around, facing Mace fully and showing him how short her little black dress was. She smirked when Mace ran his eyes up her legs, stopped for a good while at her chest, and finally met hers. Melinda wasn’t wearing a bra, and the light satin of the dress was not a fabric that hid much. She had changed in the car because had she left the Playground like that Daisy would be texting her to ask if she brought condoms. Mace licked his lips.

“I think we better go upstairs before they charge us with public indecency,” Phil said.

“You got the bill?” Melinda asked, turning to look briefly at him.

Phil nodded and she stood up. Mace finished the rest of his drink and smoothed down his jacket. Melinda brushed his torso as she headed for the door, inhaling the sharp scent of his cologne. She felt his muscles tighten and looked over her shoulder. Both men were standing by the bar, looking at her.

“Come on, boys, I don’t want to ride the elevator alone.”

Melinda kept walking, her heals tapping on the floor. A few hotel guests turned to look at her, but she was only worried about two people. She saw them following from their reflection on the elevator’s doors. They were its only occupants. Phil wrapped his right arm around her waist, but Mace kept his distance, so she kissed Phil, watching Mace observing them in the mirror behind Phil. His eyes met Melinda’s and she winked.

The elevator reached their floor and the door opened. A family of four stood there as Phil and Melinda walked out first. Mace gave them some space, hoping to make it look like anything than what it was, but Melinda stopped outside the door of the room, waiting until he joined them to tap the card.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look for any plot because there is none.
> 
> Just Melinda May having the good sex she deserves with two very eager partners.

Melinda went in first. She took in the room as the boys followed. It looked clean and basic, decorated simply like the rest of the hotel. She turned when she heard the decisive click of the lock. Mace stood by the door and Phil in the center of the room. They were both looking at her.

“Are you guys waiting for me to give the go ahead or something?”

Mace shifted on his legs, but Phil smiled as he approached her. He walked behind Melinda, wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his chin on her left shoulder. “We are looking at you because we are both here for you.” He kissed her neck.

Melinda hummed. “You’re saying that cause’ you haven’t seen Mace’s cock, Phil,” she said as she turned in his arms to look at Phil’s face.

They shared a smile before they both turned to look at Mace. He was still in the same spot. His hands were in his pocket, trying to appear casual, but his shoulders were tense, and he was breathing rapidly. Melinda extended her right hand. When Mace reached her, she untangled herself from Phil and stood between the two of them. She ran her hands up Mace’s chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. When the fabric hit the ground, it was as if something snapped in him. Melinda gasped when Mace pulled her to him roughly, his lips kissing hers quickly, before they traveled down her throat to her sternum. Melinda moaned as she felt Phil behind her, his cock already hard, digging into her behind. He ran one hand down her back and squeezed her ass while his other hand played with her hair and pulled lightly.

“You have very nice arms, Mace,” Phil said. One of his hands landed on Mace’s right bicep and squeezed tightly as Mace moaned.

Melinda slipped away from the tangle of arms keeping her in place and sat on the bed as her boys stared at each other. Mace blushed. They both turned their heads to look at her.

Melinda palmed her breast; the satin of the dress cool against her heated skin. “Take off your clothes for me.” She bit her lip. “Over there, in front of the mirror.” She gestured with her chin and scooted up the bed until she sat in the middle, leaning against the fluffy pillows.

Mace fidgeted with his right cuff link, looking back and forth between Melinda and Phil. Phil was the one to break the awkwardness. He moved closer to Mace, so close there was barely space between them, grasped the back of Mace’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was all tongue, Phil’s lips landing sloppily on his face. Melinda moaned.

Phil had to stand a little on his toes to reach Mace, but it was Mace who seemed small and at Phil’s mercy. “You have very soft lips, Director,” Phil said.

Melinda hummed from her spot on the bed.

“Now, let’s go over there and take those pants off before May throttles us. She gets impatient when she’s horny.”

“Keep talking, Phil, and you might just watch.”

Melinda watched them as Phil smirked at her before taking Mace’s hand and leading him to the full-length mirror by the door. She watched intently as Mace ran his hands up Phil’s back and down his arms, all the time watching Phil’s face in the mirror. Did Mace have a bit of a hero crush on Coulson? After all, that was Phil Coulson he was about to see naked; Fury’s right hand, wrangler of the Avengers, the man who came back from the dead. Not to mention, Coulson would always be the unofficial Director of Shield and Commander of the Playground. Melinda was sure Mace noticed when he was on base; everyone went to Phil for the smallest whim.

She realized they had been standing there while she daydreamed, just touching each-other lightly as if both were afraid to kill the mood. “Time’s up, boys! I came here for a show.”

Phil smirked. “You first.” 

Melinda huffed. She knelt on the bed and pushed the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders. The fabric pooled around her waist, so she sat back down, lifted her hips, and slipped the dress off. She kept her thighs spread. Mace’s eyes widened when he realized she didn’t have underwear on. Phil started walking toward the bed. Melinda held her index finger up. “Nuh uh. Pants off. Now.”

Phil held her gaze as he unbuckled his belt but didn’t go any further. He turned to Mace and positioned him so Melinda could see both of them. Phil started undoing Mace’s cufflinks, placing them on the nearby table, before he got started on the buttons of the dress shirt. Mace was not wearing an undershirt and the moment Phil saw his chest, he bent down and licked his nipples. Mace moaned, a little startled, and grasped Phil’s right shoulder. “Fuck...”

“That’s the plan.” Phil mumbled it as he looked up at Mace, a nipple still in his mouth. “You don’t disappoint, Director,” Phil said as he pushed Mace’s shirt off his shoulders and touched all of him. He moaned as Mace flexed, the firm muscles hardening under Phil’s fingertips. “I can see why you like, May.”

“Your turn,” Mace said. He was clearly over being teased by the two of them and he yanked Phil closer, biting his lower lip. Mace took off Phil’s dress shirt quickly, but when his hands landed on the hem of his tank top Phil stiffened and looked at Melinda.

She nodded. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.”

Phil chewed on his lower lip before turning to Mace who was frowning and nodded. “Sorry,” he said with a little bashful smile.

Mace blinked before his eyebrows lifted a little. Melinda knew he realized what that little moment was all about, so he peeled the tank top off Phil slowly. There was no way his eyes wouldn’t land on the scar, but Mace treated it just like every other scar he had seen.

Melinda knew Mace was focused on something a little lower, because she was looking at the same thing. The V that disappeared into Coulson’s jeans. Melinda licked her lips and snorted when she saw Mace almost drool over it. “It’s enticing, isn’t it?” she asked. Her voice seemed to startle both men. “Come on, Mace, why don’t you unwrap your present?”

Mace smirked at Melinda before he turned to Phil, who had his eyes closed and was palming the bulge threatening to break through the zipper of his pants without any shame. Mace batted his hand away and the only sounds in the room were those of the metallic zipper being yanked down and the rustle of fabric. Melinda and Mace moaned in unison.

Phil just stood there, with his cock in his hand and a smirk on his face. Melinda could tell Mace was trying to keep his jaw from hanging open. After all, the dick in front of him was thick, thicker than his own, but not as long. It was the girth that made Phil so deliciously painful to have inside. Melinda moaned and she dipped two fingers in her pussy, feeling how wet she already was.

“None of that, Agent May,” Mace said. “We can’t have you start without us.”

“Hurry up then,” Melinda said, pulling and pinching her right nipple.

Phil stepped out of his pants and let go of his cock, it smacked against his abdomens and bobbed in front of him, his tip already red. “Let’s take care of you, Director.”

Mace moaned as Phil ran his hand over the crotch of his dress pants before undoing the belt buckle and pulling his zipper down. A hand dipped inside his boxers and Mace bit his lip to keep from screaming. He whimpered when suddenly his underwear was yanked down and his dick sprang up.

Phil whistled and Melinda giggled. Mace moaned.

“Well, Director, I was anxious to fuck our willing agent over there, but...” Phil wrapped his hand around Mace’s cock, keeping his fist tight, as he stroked him slowly. Mace whined. “What? Is this your first handjob by a man?”

Mace exhaled loudly, his hips rutting into Phil’s fist. “M...maybe...”

Phil smiled, slowing his hand to pull Mace down for another kiss. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed. We are here to have a good time.” He resumed his stroking. “No one here will judge. And your cock is so...” Phil licked his lips.

“I told you he was huge,” Melinda said, licking her lips and she played with her clit. She rubbed it slowly in big circles, pushing it just to the side now and then, moaning.

Phil turned and winked at her. “Pay attention to the show, Mel.”

Both Melinda and Mace moaned loudly when Phil sank to his knees and swallowed most of Mace’s cock in one motion. Melinda scrambled on the bed to have a better view and Mace threw his head so far back the muscles in his neck popped. His hand landed on Phil’s head, but Phil took it gently and directed it to nape of his neck. Mace pulled the hair there as his hips jumped.

“I thought...oh fuck that’s good...I thought this was about May.”

Phil slurped loudly as he pulled off Mace’s cock. The shaft came out shinny and dripping but Phil miscalculated how long it was and it ended up smacking him in the face.

Melinda moaned and then laughed. “Trust me, Mace. I am thoroughly enjoying myself.”

Phil smiled up at him before he stood up and wrapped a hand around Mace’s neck. He pulled him closer and kissed him, licking his lips and biting the lower one before he let go. “You’re really here for her, aren’t you?”

“Don’t take it personally, Phil,” Melinda said. “Not everyone has the same appreciation of cocks as you do.”

“Well, they are missing out.”

Melinda stood from the bed and padded to them. She wrapped a hand around each cock and stroked slowly. Phil pulled her closer and kissed her neck, her cheek, her temple, before burying his face in her hair and moaning the first uncensored moan she had heard from him so far. She turned her head to see Mace frowning. He tried to move back a little, but Melinda let go of Phil’s cock and grasped his arm. “You’re not intruding, we want you here.”

Phil hummed as he stood behind Melinda. She bit her lip as the tip of his cock bobbed against the cleft of her ass. “What do you want, Mace?”

He moaned, stroking his own cock which was now dribbling pre-cum everywhere. “On the bed. Face down ass up, please.”

Phil kissed her neck. “I like him when he puts his Director voice on.”

Melinda moaned as she turned and walked back to the bed. Her legs shook a little. Phil got on from the other side and laid against the pillows, holding his arms out. She crawled in the space between his legs and rested her chin on his belly. Phil played with her hair, pushing it out of her face.

The bed dipped when Mace joined them, and she saw the twinkle in Phil’s eyes. He licked his lips and Melinda knew he still wanted to suck Mace off. She was sure he would come around. “I’ll let you two be sweet and gentle, but I’ve needed this for a while,” Mace said.

Melinda moaned as she felt two thick fingers enter her. She dug her nails in Phil’s forearms and his body tensed but she shook her head. “Fuck...that feels like a cock.” She heard Mace chuckle. “Please keep going...oh oh oh...” Mace was fingering her so furiously, it jolted Melinda up the bed.

Phil played with her nipples, pulling one while pinching the other. “Easy buddy. We have all night.”

Mace paused and Melinda whined. “I didn’t hear her complain.”

Melinda groaned as she slipped away from both their grasps. Mace huffed. She plopped down on the edge of the bed. “Cut it out.” They looked at each other. “Both of you,” she said, rolling her eyes. “This isn’t a race or a contest. No one wins a prize for fucking me the best. You just have to learn how to share.”

Phil smiled. “I think Mace is just a little too wound up,” he said, reaching his hand to wrap around the other man’s cock. Mace whimpered. “Relax, Director. It’s okay to like it when another man touches you. I do.” Phil knelt on the bed and kissed Mace while stroking his cock. “Mel, why don’t you sit on his face, so he doesn’t protest this time.”

Mace pulled back and looked between the two of them. “You two have done this before, haven’t you?”

Melinda smirked as she crawled back to her boys. She paused when she reached Phil, his cock bobbing in from of her face, and gave it a quick suck. Phil moaned but pulled her hair. That man had one goal in mind; sucking Jeffrey Mace off.

“Relax, Director, we’ll take good care of you,” Melinda said. She moved behind Mace and kneaded his shoulders, humming in appreciation. He was just so big and solid, his muscles rippling under her fingers. “Why don’t you go lay down.” She nipped his ear before pushing him toward the pillows with a light smack on his ass.

Phil chuckled. “How come so sweet, Mel?” He followed Mace like they were tied together and ran his hands up his thighs once Mace laid down.

“Cause’ you picked the aggressive role today, I guess.” Melinda followed Mace and laid down next to him, her chest next to his face. He turned his head to the left and sucked the nipple closer to him.

“Definitely a breast man,” Phil said as he ran his hands up Mace’s smooth torso.

“We can’t all have a thing for cocks, Coulson,” Mace said as he switched to suck Melinda’s other nipple. 

“You’re missing out,” Phil said.

He pushed Mace’s thighs apart and knelt between them. His hand ran down that smooth chest until it tangled in the pubic hair. Mace was breathing heavily while he watched. Phil lowered his head, just breathing on the shaft that was flattened on Mace’s belly. It twitched and oozed pre-cum.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Mace said, thrashing on the bed.

Melinda kissed his temple. “You need to relax, or you’ll blow the second he puts it in his mouth.”

Mace whimpered. “Oh...please...ahhhhh!”

Melinda looked down to see Mace’s cock disappearing between Coulson’s lips. He hollowed his checks while his throat bulged from the girth it was taking in. Melinda moaned as their eyes met. Coulson slurped around the shaft and let it go. Mace convulsed, panting.

“Do you want me to do that again, Director?” Phil wrapped both hands around his cock and stroked fast and tight.

Melinda chuckled. “You’re going to kill him, Coulson.”

“He can take it.” Phil sucked the head quickly before continuing the strokes. “Come on, Mace. Use your words. Do you like your cock sucked by a guy?”

Mace moaned. His right hand grasped the sheets and Melinda knew he was close. “I like it when you suck my cock,” he said, between panting and whining.

“Oh yeah? How come?” Phil sucked the head again, a little longer this time. “Why just me?”

“Because...oh fuck I’m gonna...” Mace moaned before slamming his eyes shut.

Phil eased off, releasing his cock from his grasp, not even breathing around it.

Mace opened his eyes and looked at Phil. “Because I’ve been watching you, Coulson. Ever since I stepped foot on the Playground. There’s something about you...”

Phil hummed as he bent to kiss the red tip gently. “Is that why you’re hating yourself and not enjoying this?” Phil took Mace’s cock inside his warm mouth again, sucking hard before releasing him, letting his spit cover the head. “You’re an adult, Director. You can like whoever you want, you can do whoever you like.”

Mace simply moaned.

Melinda decided she wanted in on the torture. She straddled Mace’s face. His tongue started lapping at her folds immediately, but it was sloppy, uncoordinated. He kept stopping to moan. His palms grasped her ass and one of his index fingers played with her anus. Melinda bucked on him. She could hear the loud, wet noises Phil was making. He was sucking cock like his life depended on it and Mace was moaning like he might just die if he didn’t come soon. Melinda brought her hands to her breasts and pulled her nipples, laughing. She slid one of her hands to her clit, but the angle was weird. She wanted to see them, watch as her boys lost a little bit of their minds. She got off Mace’s face and collapsed on his side.

He didn’t even notice. His eyes were closed and his neck muscles tense. Every part of his body was stretched tight and covered in sweat. He kept growling as Phil’s mouth descended on his cock and deep throated the length. Once Phil’s mouth reached the groin, he held Mace there for a few seconds, hollowing his checks. Mace babbled as he fisted the sheets. Melinda spread her legs and played with her clit, spreading her slick as she dipped her index and middle finger in her pussy and dragged them back up. Fuck she wished one of those big, throbbing cocks was inside her, stretching her tight. But this wasn’t just about her. This was about both men in her bed. They both needed this. They deserved this. They all had so much relying on them that Melinda had started feeling like a robot. Only programmed to do the same things; train, fight, be on alert. She moaned as her clit started to throb.

Mace growled, his hips jumping and shoving his cock deeper down Phil’s throat. The man moaned in delight and Melinda rolled her eyes. Show off. But even Phil’s best deep throating techniques couldn’t stave off Mace’s ending. He shouted like he was in pain and his whole body seized. Phil picked that moment to release him and was bathed in spurts of cum. Melinda moaned as her own orgasm snuck up on her, making her vision fuzzy.

When she could focus again Phil was still between Mace’s thighs. He was stroking the other man’s cock gently, milking every drop of cum out of it. Now and then he would bend his head and suck the tip. Mace’s cock stayed semi-hard, but he seemed out of it. The cum was starting to dry on his abdomen but he didn’t seem to care. Phil wasn’t fairing that good, however.

His cock was harder than Melinda had ever seen, the tip so red she winced for him. He was leaking on the sheets and he started stroking himself, throwing his head back and moaning.

“Come here,” Melinda said, extending her right hand.

Mace decided to come back to himself in that moment and both men turned to look at her. After a second Phil crawled to her. He was so hard he winced just from the small movements it took to go to her. Melinda spread her legs and licked her lips as his tip brushed against her folds while Phil situated himself.

“Melinda...” His hands anchored themselves on her hips and pulled her closer. He moaned at her heat and buried his face in the crock of her neck. “Mel...”

She inhaled, smelling cum, sweat, and him. “Shhhh...I know, Phil. Whenever you’re ready. You know I’ll always wait for you. But you know you want this.” She rocked her hips and Phil whimpered. “You’re so hard. It’s okay to want it. It’s normal. Fuck me, Phil. Please. It’s going to be so...ohhhhhh...”

Melinda thought she stopped breathing for a moment when Phil pushed in, bottoming out in one fluid movement. He held himself inside of her, to let her get used to the hard, hot shaft but also because Melinda knew he still felt guilty. She knew this was the first time after Rosalind. She had thought this threesome would be easier than just the two of them, but even after all the swaggering with Mace he still held on to guilt.

“Please...Phil...please move,” she said. Her breath hitched when he started giving her small thrusts, just enough to relieve the pressure. Melinda bit her lips as she looked to her right. Mace had propped himself up on a pillow, his right arm folded behind his head, his left hand wrapped around his cock. How was that man hard already?

“Mel...oh fuck fuck...” Phil moaned in her ear and her attention went back to him. He started pounding into her. He got on his knees and pulled her lower body further up on his lap, resting her on his thighs as he knelt on the mattress. He palmed her breasts as his hips snapped again and again. “Mel...you feel so good.”

“Mmmmm.” Melinda tried to say something else, but she couldn’t string words together. She forced herself to open her eyes and look at Phil. The sight made a gush of wetness leak out. Phil was biting his lip as his strong hands gripped her waist, slamming her on his cock. She could see part of the shaft and it was absolutely drenched and shiny. But what aroused her even more (if that was possible) was seeing Phil’s cock pushing the muscles of her lower belly up as it moved in and out of her.

Phil was groaning. He looked like he was fighting his release.

“It’s okay, Phil. Let go.” May touched his face and dropped the hand to his scar. “I’ve got you.”

Phil cried out and she felt him twitch inside of her. A warm sensation followed, and Melinda didn’t know where her wetness ended and his cum began. She couldn’t move. If the world happened to be in danger in the next few minutes everyone would have to die because Melinda couldn’t get her muscles to relax. She felt frozen in time and held in place only by Phil’s hands. He was still moaning, but now they were soft sounds as he enjoyed the aftermath of his orgasm. He hadn’t gone soft yet so he kept thrusting gently into her, but Melinda was so sensitive she couldn’t take that for much longer. She squirmed, trying to get away from him grasp.

Phil bent down and stretched over her torso to suck her nipples, but he pulled out and eased her back on the bed. “I’m sorry, I got carried away,” he said, panting a little.

Melinda frowned.

“I...no condom.”

“Oh. Don’t worry I’m still on the shot.” Melinda stroked his cheek. “Plus, I know you’re clean.”

Phil turned his head to kiss her fingers.

“Do you guys need a minute?” Mace asked from across the bed.

They both turned to look at him. His cock was hard and throbbing and he was stroking it lazily while he smiled. Phil turned to look at Melinda, one eyebrow raised. Melinda snorted. “What I need is to go to the bathroom.”

Phil moved back to give her space, but she sat up, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and lazy, their tongues coming out to play and making their faces messy. Phil sucked her bottom lip and bit it, making Melinda gasp.

She wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned her forehead on his. “You’re okay.” It wasn’t a question. She giggled when Phil smacked her ass as she got off the mattress She caught the reflection of the messy bed and the two blissed out men on it in the mirror on her way to the bathroom.

Melinda shut the door and leaned against the vanity counter. She washed her hands before she sat on the toilet. She was still so aroused it took a moment for her muscles to relax and relieve herself. She considered taking a shower but she was shivering in the cool bathroom and wanted nothing more than to go back to the bed and the warm bodies waiting for her so she just ran a wet washcloth between her thighs and splashed water on her face.

Moans hit her as she exited the bathroom. Phil had gotten Mace on his back and was sucking his cock like it might get bigger if he did a good job.

Mace moaned and then smiled when he saw her standing by the bed. “You want in?” he asked, his arm stretched out to her.

“I want a nap. So, you’re gonna need to move over,” Melinda said, climbing back on the bed.

Mace pushed Phil’s head away gently, who whined before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Come on, Coulson, don’t be greedy,” Mace said. “We don’t want to wear Agent May out. Let’s all take a nap.”

“But you’re so hard.” Phil almost pouted.

“That’s okay I can nap this way. I’m always a little hard, usually.”

Phil looked at Mace and then Melinda wide eyed. Melinda snorted before she moved closer to Mace. Phil laid on her other side, wrapping a hand around her waist and rubbing her belly.

“I wonder if Captain America is a little hard all the time too.”

Mace howled while Melinda shoved her face in the pillow to muffle her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My (crack) head-canon is that one side effect of the serum they give Mace is that he is always a little hard.
> 
> Hope you enjoy that as much as I do! 😹


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Chapter 2 was dirty, this chapter is filthy. There is absolutely no point to this smut apart from the fact that I wanted to write it.
> 
> Happy Friday! Enjoy!

Melinda’s moans woke her up. She was still in that hazy state between sleep and consciousness where she couldn’t fully move her muscles. She moaned again and looked down. The bed was rocking because the men on it shifted. They each had a nipple in their mouth and sucked hard. They were jerking themselves off with the hand that wasn’t massaging her breast.

Melinda was wet from everything that had already happened, but that image helped her become absolutely drenched. She moaned, shifting so she could lay better on the pillows. “If someone doesn’t put a finger inside of me soon, I’ll be pretty pissed.”

Phil smirked as he looked up at her. He pushed at her hip, letting her nipple fall from his mouth, until she was lying on her right-side facing Mace who was now switching between both her breasts. Melinda whined.

“Do the honors, Director,” Phil said. He rubbed the head of his cock on Melinda’s folds before he dragged it to her ass, rubbing against the cleft.

Mace moaned and gripped Melinda’s left thigh. He threw it over his hip and slipped two fingers inside of her. Phil pushed his pinkie into her anus at the same exact moment. Melinda screamed and clawed Mace’s back. A gush of liquid bathed his fingers.

“Shhhh, Mel. Someone is gonna think we are killing you.” Phil chuckled, biting her ear lobe.

“Oh fuck...fuck...” Melinda thrashed between the two warm bodies keeping her grounded and Mace moved back a little.

“You’ll want to hold her tighter, buddy,” Phil said to Mace. “Once she squirts, she’ll kick you in the face if you don’t hold her down.”

Melinda grunted and Phil chuckled. “Shut up and get the lube that’s in the beg.” She shivered when Phil left the bed, but Mace pulled her closer. His cock had stayed hard through their nap and the tip was brushing against her folds. Melinda shifted her hips so that the head caught in her opening. Mace made a chocking sound.

The next thing Melinda knew, she was on her back, her knees were pushed to her chest, and Mace was holding his cock at the base as he slipped in and out of her. Melinda moaned, her clit throbbing. Mace was clearly trying to tease her while Coulson rummaged through her bag, but she was so wet he slid right in, bottoming out. They both moaned. Mace tried to pace himself, but he had no self-control. He pushed her legs to her shoulders and started pounding her. Melinda rubbed her clit. It only took a handful of thrusts for Mace’s entire body to stiffen. He jerked out of her before he came and the sudden movement made liquid squirt out, hitting his abdomen and soaking the sheets. In return, Melinda was covered in cum. Mace almost collapsed on top of her and only then did they realize Coulson was standing by the foot of the bed, stroking his cock slowly.

“So much for these,” he said, smirking. He tossed the lube and condoms on the bed.

Mace shifted on his back, panting. “We can still use them.”

Melinda grunted. “My pussy needs a break. I think you broke it.”

Phil crawled on the bed and right between Melinda’s spread thighs. He licked her folds lightly but relented when she whimpered and pushed his head away. “What about your ass?” he asked.

Mace perked up. Melinda moaned. Phil chuckled.

“Fine, but you fuck my ass and I give Mace head,” Melinda said.

Mace made a disappointed sigh and Phil smirked at him. “I think Mace wants to fuck your ass, Mel.” He crawled up her body and started kissing from her belly up. “I think you should let him. Fair is fair, I know what your ass feels like.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “You’re only saying that because you want to fuck him in the ass when we are done.”

Mace laughed, the sound booming through the room. Melinda realized it was well past midnight and she was starving. She was definitely getting a burger after this.

Mace crawled to her and began sucking her right nipple. “What do you say, Agent May? I promise to be gentle.”

Melinda gave him the side eye and then looked at his already hard dick. There was no way it wouldn’t hurt, but it was a challenge, and she never shrank from those.

“I need to clean up, and you two need to do the same.”

Phil grinned and got off the bed. Mace got on his knees and pulled at her foot. Melinda yelped when he wrapped her legs around his waist and got on his feet holding her tight. He walked them to the bathroom and deposited her on the vanity counter where Phil was already waiting with a wet washcloth. Melinda hummed when he ran it across her thighs but once he was done, she hopped off the counter and got the shower started.

She liked this shower. The floor was lined with gray non-slip tiles and there were three different steel bars drilled into the wall to hold on to. If they didn’t have other plans, Melinda would take turns fucking both as they sat on the marble shower-seat attached to the corner of the wall.

“I think we are clean enough,” Phil said, wrapping his hands around Melinda’s torso to play with her nipples.

“Never seen you so impatient before, Phil,” Mace said. He had been stroking his cock for a while and it just kept getting harder, the pre-cum mixing with the hot water.

“I’m not the one rubbing one out in the shower.”

Mace laughed. “How can I not? Look at her.”

Melinda opened her eyes to find Mace ogling her breasts like he hadn’t seen them before. He bent down to suck each nipple in his mouth. She simply leaned into Phil more, who ran his right hand through Mace’s hair.

“You’re going to be stuffed full, Mel,” Phil whispered. “Your ass will be stretched tight while your pussy will be empty and throbbing. Can I fuck your pussy while Mace fucks your ass?”

Melinda whimpered. “Someone better be fucking something pretty soon.” She knew what Phil was doing. He was trying to get her to that dick-drunk stage she usually got to before they tried anal. He kept whispering filthy things in her ear, but his hands were gentle, stroking over her belly, pulling her nipples, playing with her neck. Doing everything to keep her horny and docile. The steam of the shower had her almost floating.

Melinda thought she was flying for a second, but it was just Mace lifting her up in his arms again. Phil wrapped a towel around her and then she was being deposited on the bed. Phil must have turned up the heat because she didn’t shiver when Mace pulled off her towel. She rolled on her stomach and pillowed her head on her hands.

“Mmmmm...” Melinda wiggled her behind when she felt Phil’s hands on her cheeks. He kneaded and massaged until he finally pulled them apart and stuck his tongue in her hole. “Oh fuck!” Melinda’s hips jumped. They had not done this in a long time.

“Get the lube, Mace. Start with your pinkie, and then size up. If for any reason she can’t take it, we stop.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow. She still couldn’t see them. “You know I’m right here, right? I’m the one who says when she can’t take it.”

They both chuckled.

“Make yourself useful and come here, Phil. I recall hearing something about wanting to fuck my pussy?” Melinda shifted so that Phil got under her. She was basically lying on top of him, but from this angle he could play with her clit. He started rubbing in small circles, fast and tight, and Melinda moaned.

“Fuck you two look so hot,” Mace said behind her.

Melinda heard the bottle cap snap open and the lube squirt out. She made herself comfortable on Phil while he sucked her nipples, messily licking the nub and then biting it.

Mace’s right hand slapped her ass before he used his pinkie to spread the lube around her anus. Melinda sunk her teeth in Phil’s chest when that finger pushed in. Mace didn’t move it for a few seconds until he heard her moan, then he started pushing in and out.

“Fuck, Agent May, who would have thought I’d see you like this when I first started.” Mace’s unoccupied hand smacked her ass and Melinda moaned.

“Size up, Mace,” Phil said, moving her hair from Melinda’s face and kissing her temple. “Once you get one in, she gets greedy.”

Melinda bit his nipple and Phil laughed. “Oh fuck fuck...” She had to shove her face between Phil’s chest and arm to keep from screaming. Someone was really going to get worried and they hadn’t even begun yet.

“How does it feel, May?” Mace asked. He had slid his middle finger in and was moving it in and out slowly.

Melinda whined when she felt more lube being squirted around her anus. She hissed when the cooling substance eased the friction.

“Is your pussy wet, Mel?” Phil asked, kissing and biting her neck. “I bet you’re dripping, your little clit begging to be touched. That’s why you don’t like to touch it so much, right? Cause once you do, you come all over the place.”

Melinda whimpered. She felt like she had floated out of her body and was hearing everything through someone else. The lube and her juices mixed, and she moaned when Phil played with her clit, flicking it left and right before he dipped his finger inside of her. She was even wetter inside if that was possible, her walls gripping Phil’s digits.

“Don’t get her too worked up,” Mace said. “We just got her to relax.” He added his index finger to the middle finger already stretching her hole. “Oh, fuck that looks so hot, May. Your ass is perfect.” He slapped it a few times, making her yelp.

“Who’s working her up now?” Phil laughed. He had taken his cock in his hand and was rubbing the tip all over Melinda’s fold. The head was dripping and red.

Melinda moaned. “Oh fuck...put it in...please...please...”

Coulson and Mace smirked at each other.

“Who were you talking to, May?” Phil asked, biting her ear.

“Damn it...oh shit I’m gonna...no no no Phil keep rubbing your cock right there....ahhhh.”

Mace replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, but even that was too much. The burn from the friction made Melinda feel like she was on fire. The added lube Mace was pouring around the head of his cock didn’t help. The tip slipped in, but the discomfort outweighed the pleasure. Yet, Melinda’s orgasm hit her so suddenly she had to dig her fingers in Phil’s arms to not buck on the bed. Every muscle in her tensed and she heard Mace hiss when her hole squeezed him tight. She pulled herself away from both of them and collapses on her side, holding herself.

Mace was too busy squeezing his cock at the base to keep from blowing all over the bed, but Phil crawled to her. He didn’t touch her, but he laid next to her and looked into her eyes. Melinda smiled. She felt like she was drunk.

“Mel, are you okay? Did either of us hurt you? Do you need a break?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “That was amazing. It just...it was going to be too much if Mace kept doing what he was doing. That’s all.” Melinda flopped on her back. Her hands traveled to her nipples and pulled hard.

Mace was still kneeling on the bed, holding his cock. The shaft kept jumping in his hand and the tip was so shiny Melinda wished she could lick it like a lollipop. “We...uhhhh...we don’t have to do it, May. If it’s too much for you.”

Melinda looked between Coulson and Mace. “Ummm...maybe we can try another time when I’ve had some time to prep. Maybe used a toy or two.”

Mace grinned and Phil chuckled, shaking his head. “See what you did? This guy’s ego doesn’t need to be stroked anymore. He already knows his cock is huge.”

Melinda laughed, sat up, and crawled back to Mace. She stayed on her knees and chased his bobbing cock until she had the tip in her mouth. Mace kept teasing her, however. He was still holding himself at the base and before Malinda could deep throat him, he pulled his cock back. Melinda whined.

“Are you tired of getting head, Mace?” Phil asked, getting off the bed and moving behind the other man. He ran his hands down Mace’s back and squeezed his ass. “Maybe now you can learn how to suck cock? What do you think, Mel?”

Mace’s eyes were shut tight. He was pulling Melinda’s hair so hard her eyes watered. “Oh yeah, I like it when I have something to masturbate to,” she said, letting Mace’s cock go, and leaning against the pillows. She ran her fingers lightly over her folds. She was so wet they came away sticky and shiny. Melinda knew they were both watching her, so she brought her hands to her lips and licked her fingers, her tongue peeking out to lap at her digits. She moaned and hummed as she slurped louder.

Phil was squeezing his cock tightly, but the tip was rubbing between Mace’s ass cheeks, leaving the flesh wet. His other hand was wrapped around Mace’s cock. Phil bit his shoulder as he stroked. “I can’t wait to see your pretty eyes look up at me with a mouth full of my cock.”

Mace moaned, leaning his head against Phil’s shoulder as he enjoyed the hand job. Melinda slipped two fingers inside her pussy. She was so aroused she didn’t meet any resistance. Whimpering, she added a third. Not for the first time that night, she wished she had brought toys. She had to entertain herself while her boys explored.

Phil finally let go of Mace’s cock and got back on the bed, collapsing right in the middle of it. He spread his legs, bent his knees, and pillowed his hands behind his head. Mace crawled between his open thighs and started stroking his own cock, pulling the flesh until the head was red and the shaft jumped.

“Don’t be scared, Mace,” Phil said. He wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked it a few times. “I’ll show you how.”

Mace rolled his eyes. “Will you shut up for once?”

Melinda laughed but it turned into a moan when Mace’s cock brushed against Phil’s. Melinda bit her lip as she rubbed her clit, using some of the lube to ease the friction.

Mace did it again. He held his cock at the base and directed it toward Phil’s. When they touched, he shifted his hips like he was fucking into Phil. The tip of his erection smeared pre-cum on Phil’s shaft. “What do you say, Agent Coulson? Am I doing this right?”

Phil thrashed on the bed. He moaned and wrapped his left leg around Mace’s waist. “Fuck...you can’t...fuck Jeff that’s so good.” Phil clutched the pillow behind him. “You can’t expect me to believe you’ve never done this before.”

Mace laughed as he wrapped his hand around Phil’s right ankle and pulled his leg, pushing it out. He moved closer to Phil, letting his cock rest of his lower belly. Phil’s cock was twitching, the vein underneath visible. Mace stretched over Phil’s torso and kissed his jaw. “It’s called porn, Phil.”

Melinda laughed.

Phil’s eye’s snapped open and found her. “Don’t be impertinent, Mel. I can still smack your ass while getting my cock sucked.”

Mace moaned. “Please do.”

Melinda hummed. “I don’t think so, Phil. You’re done being in charge. Now it’s Mace’s turn.” She bit her lip as she looked into Mace’s baby blue eyes.

“I want to see what Agent Coulson’s face looks like when you fuck his ass.”

Phil groaned. “I’ll do anything as long as you suck my cock right now...please...”

Mace winked at Melinda before scooting down the bed again. He brushed his thumb across the head of Phil’s cock, dragging the pre-cum down. When the shaft was shinny Mace finally wrapped his lips around the head.

Phil’s legs twisted and he thrashed on the bed. His moan was so high pitched he had to bite down on his hand. His breath came in spurs. One of his hands grabbed Mace’s head and shoved him deeper. “Suck...suck in your cheeks a little more...Ohhh yeah...fuck that’s it.” Phil’s legs were moving so much Melinda had to crawl to him and hold his right one down.

“Do you like him like this, Mace?” She said, kissing up Phil’s thigh. “Out of control, all for you. And you just started.”

Mace moaned around Phil’s cock and played with his balls. His finger ran from the sack to his anus but didn’t penetrate.

“Fuck that’s so good...shit shit...Jeff I’m gonna...”

Before Mace could ease off, Phil shouted, his back bowed, his hips lifting off the bed and Melinda smirked as Mace’s eyes widened. The cock in his mouth was shoved so much deeper Mace’s throat was bulging. His nostrils flared as he tried to take deep breaths but after a few seconds he gave up and pulled off Phil’s cock, his cum just dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Melinda leaned over Phil’s leg and pulled Mace in for a kiss. She moaned as her tongue probed inside his mouth, tasting the cum mixed with the spit. Mace bent his head and started licking her nipples, letting the fluids in his mouth leek on the nubs and hardening them.

Phil moaned as he watched them. His right hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, which was making valiant attempts to get hard again. “Mel...can you...get a condom please.”

Mace frowned when Melinda actually grinned. She crawled to the side of the mattress and reached for one of the condoms.

“Bend your knees, Agent,” she said as she sat between Phil’s thighs.

“What? I thought you wanted to see my face when I get fucked in the ass?” Phil asked, looking at Mace.

Mace moaned and ran his right hand up and down Phil’s shin. His other hand squeezed and slapped Melinda’s ass.

“Relax, Phil, you know you like this,” Melinda said. She bit her lip as she wrapped the condom around her index and middle finger.

Phil whined and grabbed one of the pillows, shoving it under his ass before pulling his knees to his chest. He fisted the sheets when Melinda slipped the tips of her fingers inside him.

“That’s a good boy,” she said. She pulled them out and added more lube. The extra wetness eased the friction and soon Melinda was halfway in.

She felt Mace lean over her and kiss her neck. “Have you ever done this with a toy?”

“Mhmm.” She turned her head to kiss Mace. “Once, a long time ago, we even did it with a cucumber.”

Phil whined while Mace laughed. He wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock and stroked it a few times. “Freaky, aren’t we?”

“More like horny, on a mission, and no toys,” Melinda said. “How does it feel, Phil?” She pushed again, feeling the muscle pass the knuckles and suddenly she was in, looking for his prostate.

“Fuck...we haven’t done this in a while...shit...Mace, fuck her. I wanna come all over her tits as they bounce.”

Melinda moaned and felt Mace shift behind her. She got on her knees and stuck her bottom out. Mace slipped two fingers in, but Melinda had no patience. She squirmed. “Just...put it in, I can take it.”

Mace slapped the head of his cock on her clit a few times and teased her opening before he pushed in. Melinda gasped and in turn pushed her fingers deeper into Phil. He groaned. One of his hands was wrapped around his cock and he started stroking himself.

“That’s right, May. You love his big cock, don’t you? Next time it’s gonna be in your ass and I’m gonna suck your nipples.” Phil reached his other hand to pull at her breasts.

Mace groaned behind her. “I’m not...this is gonna be quick.” He pulled Melinda by her waist and started pounding. The sound of their flash slapping rising over their moans.

“Phil...” Melinda lowered her head to his belly.

“Just a little bit...that’s it Mel...oh fuck right there keep pressing...oh oh shit!”

Phil squeezed his dick as he came. Melinda straightened up and cum hit her mouth. She stuck her tongue out. Whatever she couldn’t lick she smeared down her throat and over her nipples.

“Play with her clit,” Mace said to Phil, panting. “Make her squirt.”

Phil stroked his cock a few times and shook his head. “Gonna need you to finish first, buddy.”

Mace moaned. He fucked into Melinda harder but before he came, he pulled out, pushing her to the side. His cum hit Phil, who had sat up, straight in his face. Melinda laughed as Mace moaned. He collapsed on Phil’s other side after a few more seconds.

Phil wiped his face and licked his hand. “How do you feel, Mel?”

Melinda whimpered. “Like I really really have to pee.”

Phil smirked. “Perfect.” He pulled her to him by the legs and spread her thighs. His fingers slipped right in and found her g-spot. “Fuck, it’s so swollen.” Phil knew Melinda felt the pressure.

“Shit...Phil...I don’t know if it’s actually...” Melinda bucked on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. “If I pee on you, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“That’s so fucking hot,” Mace said.

Melinda could hear the squelching sounds Phil’s fingers were making. She moaned at the pressure inside her, but it was Mace’s words that broke her. She screamed, trying to close her legs but Phil’s knees held them apart. He pulled his fingers out and the liquid followed. Melinda sighed as the pressure faded.

Phil panted as he planted both hands on the mattress and tried to breath. “Fuck, I’ll never get tired of doing that to you.”

Melinda moaned. “Okay. Everyone good?”

“I mean...I could go again in a few,” Mace said. He laughed when he heard the other two groan.

Phil bent his head and kissed Melinda’s belly softly before looking at Mace. “It’s gonna have to be your hand then.”

Mace laughed again. “I need a shower.”

“Mhm.” Phil collapsed between Melinda’s thighs, resting his head on her belly. “He doesn’t do cuddles, does he?”

“You’re the only one who does cuddles, Phil.” Melinda ran her fingers through his hair before caressing his neck. “Phil?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you get me a burger?”

Melinda woke slowly. The light filtering in through the curtains playing on her eyelids and creating patterns. She moved her legs and realized they were tangled with someone else’s. She patted under her and felt the hard ridges of a vertical line. Phil must have pulled her on his chest when he woke up during the night. She patted the space next to her, the sheets were cool.

“Mace left at dawn, said he had to get back to the base.”

Melinda rubbed her eyes and rested her chin in Phil’s chest, looking up at him. “Everything okay?”

Phil chuckled. “Yeah. He just wasn’t into the cuddles.”

Melinda smiled. She kissed his chest and continued to use him as her pillow.

“Mel?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for...”

She looked up again. “There’s nothing to thank me for, Phil. You needed help and I was happy to provide it, in any form. I’m not jealous of ghosts.”

Phil played with her hair and kissed her temple. “You’re....everything.”

Melinda smiled, watching his blue eyes become glassy. “You’re not gonna lose me, Phil. What happened to Rosalind was not your fault.”

Phil only buried his face in her hair and inhaled.

She scrambled a bit to lift herself up. “I mean it. You’re not going to lose me. If I go down in the field, it’s because I went down doing my job. Being the shield.”

“Like I did?” Phil said, raising his eyebrow.

“That’s different. You’re not allowed to die on me again.”

Phil laughed. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down. “Let’s just never leave this room.”

“Good,” Melinda said, settling on his chest. “We didn’t get to try out the shower.”


End file.
